1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a precipitation-hardenable martensitic, low alloy steel adapted for use in the production of forgings. In accordance with the method of the invention, forgings of the steel thereof may be quenched directly from the forging temperature to achieve an excellent combination of strength and toughness.
2. Decription of the Prior Art
Carbon and low-alloy steels are conventionally used in the production of forgings. Forgings of these steels are in accordance with conventional practice air cooled from the forging temperature. Thereafter, the forging is heat treated, including controlled quenching, to achieve the desired tempered martensitic structure for a combination of good strength and toughness. These forgings are characterized, after heat-treatment and quenching, by hardness levels in the Rockwell C (Rc) hardness range of 20 to 55 and tensile strengths of 100,000 to 280,000 psi, along with a level of Charpy V-notch impact energy of between 20 and 115 ft-lbs at room temperature with ductile-to-brittle transition temperatures ranging from -200.degree. F. to +100.degree. F.
In the production of conventional forgings of this type, however, the steel is air cooled from forging temperature and thus reheating is required to achieve the desired tempered martensitic structure for obtaining the desired mechanical properties. Consequently, separate heating operations are required for heating to forging temperature and thereafter additional heating for tempering is required.